Atlas Park
Atlas Park: The room that NEVER sleeps. (tta182) Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and talk nicely with other members. But the room RP's a lot, and isn't right for everyone. Atlas Park has 3 RP Locations, Atlas Cliff, Atlas Pool, and Atlas Desert.Castle in the lake.Atlas bar.Atlas Island.Atlas forest.(most of these things are owned by crockidile or bh.or loading. Rules 1.CPR in atlas park is vaginal. 2.Atlas park midevil creature is the Lycan or as otherwise people might say werewolf 3.Chasity belts are posibly the smartest thing u can wear in atlas. Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, a pedophile, a rapist, a misfit, or an outcast. *LBeyondBirthday* says: Guys, quit messing with these people's descriptions. You're not getting anything out of it. The moment we see it, we know that it's fake. AngelKittyXD She loves sexinacup. That's what makes her awesome. Angel is really sweet, cute, and fun to be around. artix55 One of the more recent additions to the Atlas Park Regulars. He enjoys chatting, games, role-playing and plays lots of sports. Very awesome dude. Blackhawk808. '''Thinks that he should set a restriction to the editing page, 'cuz all the new additions are annoying like hell. He's also angel's "wife". '''Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be bested ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats freedom for lunch. (Edited by Bradyfanuno) Candy07 SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY Cute_Slave_Girl Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. CylentNight She's 99% lesbo, and 1% straight. Have fun, guys. ForeverLoading Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. crockidile ''' '''cutepie4856 Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Delicious_Cake Mmm... Cake. (NOTE: cake is dead,he apparentely killed hinself about 2 and a half,to 3 months ago, *around the middle of september,2009*,and Isn't with us anymore....) -updated be nine- Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome, and he's a bunzo. He can be quite the idiot, often making spelling mistakes. But Candy loves him anyway. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. We're getting a bench put in for him. Itachi_kun he really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. Johno130 Decent guy. Just don't annoy him. He'll probably shoot you with an AK-47 if you do. killah_123: 1 word can describe him and it's random. LBeyondBirthday: An odd guy. He has two sides, L, and Beyond Birthday. A Death Note fanboy who can set things on fire. He has an unlimited supply of cookies and tea. And fire. He sits weird, and is a Shinigami (god of death). Impossible not to love. But still hates a good amount of people. And to those who do not accept that he can set things on fire. Amazingly open-minded, and can be fun. If you know him well enough. UPDATE: Nominated #1 Role Player of Atlas Park MichiyoAkimoto Referred to as Michi by all (michi-chan by nine) she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name is Katherine... long story. she carried alot of fictional babies in her stomach too. shadow_ninja2: He claims lots of girls tend to hit on him. Very annoying at times but you'll get used to it if you're his friend. Mod-helper and role-player. (I think this guy is amazing and cool) Candy despises his guts. Blackhawk does too. theninetail3dfox reffered to as nine in atlas, nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when his dead friend Delicious_Cake is on his mind,so some people call nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe him. sphinx612 A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. Tried to launch a revolt against mods once, didn't work, but he still imposed the revelucion! Zelkova197 See account "Hikiru". You can't find it? Too bad. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama. Some think she's boring. Killer_rose: She's a new member on Atlas Park and the recent best friend of paw known as Cock's ex.shes fun and cool to hang around with.She has some weird obsession with BH. She also has an obsession with fruity drinks. She is currently going out with a Delicious_Cake. The_Ice_Phoenix: He's an alt. of MovieTheatre and he's off to a new start In Atlas Park. He never denies a dare, even though it gets him in trouble a lot. He tends to "jk" a lot, so be on the watch, he is nice and always keeps the party goin'! '''Kitteh Slime: '''She is a little half cat that pops up a lot, who only talks normal using whispers. The rest of the time she meows and glomps people. RP It's alright, as long as you don't spam the chat with it.Category:Chat rooms !!WARNING WARNING!! this profile will explain alot of random thigns to alot of random people.it will talk about this young lycans life and all the chat rooms hes been thru his eyes.ready to take a trip on the wild side? One cool summer morning i just made my acount.I was "borned" in teh bleachers. soon i began to be called a regular there.i made friends with alot of people there that are sad to say gone from kongregate.i single handly invited the teh bleachesrs drink brought more rp into teh bleachers and started the pool partyh there.After about a month getting to know alot of people i checked out a new chat room my friend resided in.As soon as i came in i was emenced in rp.cheer one of the atlas regulars and still is today was being chased by these bad guys.so i saved her of cource being the guy who i was at the time and we took a liking to each other.i returned there more and more until i was concidered a regular there then i left bleachers to start my new home.i wonder if tht was the right choice for me.over the next few months me and cheer got married due to cirucmstances.but the next day alas she left me for swag who is now touring the unscene regions of kongregate chat rooms for me.Over the next couple of weeks i made my self into a ladies man.i was annoying at most of the day but i was liked.then the day came where i met the 2 most importnent people to me in kongregate now.couldntthinkof1 and kittnpaw.it was a normal day on atlas when i was siting there playing my game where all ofa sudden could anounces zombis have invaded atlas.At that time his rp charecter was a mutant but over time due to the fact im a lycanathrope i got him to be a lycan too.then paw and i bet her lover at the time dahog walked in and we freeded atlas.Then i started my hostlie take over of atlas.By building atlas historical places people began listing to me and i took the role as king of atlas even though many people say im not.I JUST WANT U TO KNOW ITS LIES AND SLANDER!!!!LIES AND SLANDER!!!!!.The most reconizable building i know is the atlasbar.it still stands today where all of atlas visits to party.at tht time could was concidered my man servent.but over time we grew into friends.then a few weeks later i began to plot for the rest of kongregate .and i built my army out of low esteemed people who now turn out ot be my best friemds.then the night came where alot of lets just say whores visited atlas.they contiuely asked for cyber but me and my now best buddeh cake who turns out to died then came back and now he is a girl he says.we stayed away from the whores and then me and paw got to talking when i wanted to leave she held me down and i made her go out with me and i wouldnt leave.tht was a good night.over the next few months things were good.cake was with his wonderful girl neon who i am sry to saw i dont know wat happned to her.me and paw were der most epic relationship in atlas at tht time.i started to start the reighne of awesome.i would say how awesome i was in evrychance i would get but im happy to say due to tht i got many new servents.then it happned.....paw died.all of atlas was in grief and her best friend rose was worst of all.she was just like paw in evryway so i kinda fell for her.unfortunatly cake did to.we fought for about a day but i came out the winner with rose.and we just lived on until rose left me for cake.Im epic to anounce she left cake then screwed me then when she came back she went to mc.i also found out paw was alive.she was just in a coma but shes coming back.so paw come back and we stayed together.after this i ended my awesome time.After that time i began to visit another chat room.rp-s which is a nice good chat room where u can rp.Atlas dousnt know it but i have my own life there.In the begining i was going out with the awesome chick named tink.in rp-s she was known as the party animal.i liked tht.so i was epic ruler of rp my usual charecter was pure blood lycan lord of cource and people respected me and evytime i was a lycan in the rp they would be my followers.and for all u numb nuts lycans or werewolfses.and then it happned.some noob comes into rp-1 and rp-s truce party in a privet room and tells us tht rp-1 raided rp-s while we werenth there.tht ticked me off emencialy.so started the war against the two rp rooms tht is still going on today.they partake in vampirs while rp-s partkaes in lycans.me and tink separated after she got pregnant with another guy from rp-1 but were on speaking terms again.Also it turns out many rpers are bi.so i tried out being homo and it kinda worked out.i made it clear though tht it would go no where past flirting.alot and i mean alot of guys were pissed about tht.Now back to teh bleachers my orignal chat room.i returned after spending months away to see tht all my teh bleacher friends are gone except my friend but now he is a mod and i have lost him.it died out of its rp so i spent a week ther e and all was normal.i return to atlas park telling them i took a week from kong.i now do this contiuely when ever something comes up in another chat room tht i have to be there for.now alot of newcomes jioned atlas when i was away.including a dame named jenn.now i have to tell u somethign about could.hes 12 right now.and jenn was 14 and i found it hilarouse how they were flirting.so be it as it may due to my tampering they ended up together and is on a on and off relationship.over this time paw grew apart and left me.so we were single for a month but we usualy got together evry now and then and bonded.but whenver i was so close something went wrong and moment was ruined.so she fell for corpsy who in my opion is a slut and he used her for sex.Also during this time another new reg came about.her name is cylent shes bi but more on lesbein side.and she has a thing with paw!so they start having three ways corpsey paw and cylent and i walked in on one.GAH!.but eventualy corpsey found me and paw........bonding and left her.then i persuaded paw to coem back to me with....certin skills of mine.now cylent is sticking to fallsloli another bi but more on lesbien side reg.funny story.i pretended to be fallsloli2 and they fell for it so me les cylent and loli got down and dirty.les is atlas parks lesbein by way.but i told them in end cause lesbein sex is scary.STAY TUNED FOR MORE